Two Frozen Hearts
by 123puppy
Summary: Like many other princess's and prince's Elsa and Anna went to a school for royals as kids. One day Elsa sees a strange man who is outside the school. His name is Jack Frost. Elsa talks to him and they become friends and learn that they have more in common then they think. But,after the incident with Anna, Elsa and Anna are stuck in the castle. But Elsa will never forget Jack.
1. Prologue

Elsa was walking to school with her sister Anna as they skipped around and played with some snow. Elsa was happy and so was Anna. While walking Elsa noticed something strange. A person wearing a blue hood that covered there face. It looked like it was covered in ice or so. Elsa ignored it and walked to class. That was the first time she saw the strange person. At home she told her mother and father about what happened at class but not mentioning the strange person. When it was time for bed Elsa looked in her window and saw snow flakes falling down from outside. Winer was just around the corner and she couldn't wait to blast the ground with ice and make everything slippery. "Come on Elsa!It's time to sleep." Elsa walked to her bed and closed her eyes as she could still see the snow flakes falling down.


	2. Chapter 1: The snowflakes

It was a regular day,the sun was shining bright and the birds were chirping. It was only a few more weeks left until winter and Elsa couldn't wait. Then again,she could wait better then Anna, Anna jumped around checked her calendar each and every day but still,no snow. Anna and Elsa would have to wait for winter to come but for now they would have to go to school. Elsa,being eldest and Anna being about a few years or so from her went to the same school but different grades. It was a school for young royals who would take the place of there parents soon. But, the thing was Elsa didn't really want to become queen when she grew up her teacher looked at her and said "Nonsense Elsa! You'll be fine. Besides,you have a lot of years to go before you become queen why not start practicing now?" But the thing was. Elsa didn't want to she knew there was more then her just being queen.

One day, while during school Elsa swore she saw someone in a tree. They were wearing a blue hoody with some ice on it but she couldn't see there face. But luckily, today was the last day of school and winter break, would come! After school Elsa saw the same figure but there hood was off. It was a male with white hair that looked kinda messy. He started playing with...a snowflake? She couldn't believe her eyes he was playing with a snowflake. But, then he saw her looking at him, Elsa backed up a bit but Anna grabbed her and said. "Come on Elsa! Let's hurry up!" Elsa stared back at the man he stared at her but soon he started fading away as Anna pulled her farther. She knew that they were just like little snowflakes wondering around and soon her snowflake would find his.


	3. Chapter 2: The incident

As Elsa and Anna were playing outside in the frosty white snow they were creating snow angels and snowman and whatever they could create with their imaginations. While Anna was busy creating a snow angel Elsa saw the strange figure again with the blue hoody sitting on another tree. Weird. He looked like he was paying attention to the other kids who were playing in the snow. With her magic Elsa started forming a snowball making sure no one was looking. As Elsa made the snowball she threw it at the man as he fell out of the tree. "OOF!" He yelled out falling into the snow and Elsa giggled. Elsa ran over to him. "You okay mister?" Elsa asked slightly. "Yeah..i'm fine." The man in the blue hoody said. "Didn't your parents tell you not to throw snowballs at someone when there in a tree?" "Nope!" Elsa said. "Figures, who would be in a tree?" Elsa laughed. "Who are you anyways?" She looked at him curious. "I am Jack, Jack Frost." The man said. "So can I call you Jack then?" Elsa asked. "Yeah you can call me Jack." Jack said. "So... Jack, earlier today I saw you in a tree near my school and you were playing with a snowflake!" Elsa said. "Well cause I can control snow see?" Jack put his staff on the ground as it made an ice path. "Cool!" Elsa said excitingly. "Hey Anna come here!" Elsa called out. Anna came jumping around happily. "What is it?" Anna Asked curious. "This is my new friend Jack!" Elsa said smiling. "Oh, I don't see him! Where is he?" Anna asked looking around. "Ooh!He must be imaginary!Hi!" Anna said waving to Jack in the wrong direction sorta. "You don't see him?" Elsa asked looking at Jack. "Well, i'm not surprised people who don't believe in me can't see me." Jack said honestly. "Oh...then how can I see you?" Elsa asked. "Not sure." Jack said "But I do know for sure you made that snowball out of thin air." Jack said making a snowball breathing on it and throwing it to Anna it hitting her hair. "Hey!" Anna turned around to see Elsa. "ELSA!" Anna said angrily but started laughing. She made a snowball and threw it at Elsa and they had a huge snowball fight. Throwing snowballs one by one getting hit so many times by the cold soft snow. After they finished Elsa looked to see Jack was gone. "Oh man Jack left..." Elsa looked around but soon Anna called saying "Elsa!We have to come back inside!" Elsa walked to the kingdom yelling "Okay!" As she walked Jack sat in a tree watching her walk inside the castle.

It all seemed happy until disaster struck and **the incident** happened. While playing around with her snow magic Elsa accidently hurt her sister with it. Feeling so sad and guilty of herself. Her parents erased the memories of Elsa having magic from Anna and made them have separate rooms they even made Elsa home schooled from now on it was the worst. On the first night of Elsa sleeping in her new room she couldn't sleep at all. All she had was nightmares of how her blast hit Anna making a streak of her hair turn white. What could that mean? Elsa looked out her window as she saw frost come from outside it. Soon she saw Jack and he said "Hey..." Elsa rolled onto her side and said "Go away Jack...I don't wanna hurt you..." Elsa said looking sad and full of guilt. "Oh come on, Elsa. Look, I know it's not my business but I still don't think it's fair you have to be trapped in this room all day suffering, being home schooled, dinner brought to you, you even have your own bathroom in one room! Elsa there splitting you from the entire world! Don't you think thats just a little unfair?!" Jack asked. "Not if it's for a good reason." Elsa said. "But, you can't hide your powers forever! If you leave them concealed they'll just get stronger..." Jack said softly "I'll find a way to control them! Keep them out of site!" Elsa said. "And what if you can't?" For once Jack was right. She couldn't stay in this isolated room forever. Soon she would grow up, become queen, meet someone, have a family, she couldn't just sit there. Her whole life with her powers growing and growing. Elsa stayed silent for a moment thinking of all the possibilities to figure a way but she just pushed them away and said "Goodnight, Jack." Angrily. He sighed and said goodnight as he disappeared from her window.

Days, weeks, months passed by. Jack and Elsa still talked sometimes they talked when Elsa was worried, when she was scared, she didn't want to be in isolation. Jack always said to her in a soft gentle comforting "It's gonna be alright, you won't be alone you'll always have me. I promise" That always kept Elsa going on. Other then worrying about her powers she always had Jack who could stop it sometimes other times he couldn't but he helped her calm down. Soon after once she was a teenager her parents had gone off for a few weeks on boat. Elsa was sitting in her room in front of the window waiting for Jack. "Jack I know your up there." She said with a smile as he came from above her window. "How'd ya know?" Jack asked smiling. "I have my ways, especially seeing a wooden staff could only mean one thing." She said. "So, hows the concealing your powers thing working out?" Jack asked as he looked the best way he could to see the room in the window. "Your rooms a bit...icy don't ya think?" Elsa laughed and said "I know but at least it's only a few things like the window, and some of the walls but it's not too bad I don't think." Elsa said in a response. "Alright, alright but still I like it this way, got a nice feel." Jack said. "Oh I gotta go, the guardians are probably gonna wonder where I am, as usual." Jack sighed. "Alright don't wanna keep them waiting do you?" Elsa said. Jack smiled and said "See ya soon ice girl." winking as he flew away. "See ya frosty." Elsa said laughing knowing Jack heard her. Thinking everything was good it wasn't. The kingdom announced that the king and queens ship had been swallowed by the sea no survivors found on it. The princesses were heartbroken Elsa to be specific was so heartbroken she felt as if her heart was cold and frozen.


	4. Chapter 3: pain

The day of the funeral arrived and Elsa didn't want to go, her heart feeling cold in pain. She wore black she planned to go but, she was in so pain she just couldn't. Her heart felt so cold she could feel why she was like this white hair, snow powers, it was because of the ice in her heart and it kept growing. Her entire room was frozen now except her window. As she looked through it she saw Jack. "Hey... why aren't you at the funeral?" Jack asked. Elsa closed her eyes "I... I can't... I don't... I won't see my parents grave stones... and pray there souls go to heaven... I can't do it... they helped me so much..." Elsa said tears falling. Elsa could even feel her tears starting to turn to ice. "They didn't help you Elsa..." Jack said. "What? What are you talking about Jack they helped me so much." Jack shook his head. "No Elsa what they did is they tried to hide who you really are. They didn't want anyone knowing about your powers cause they were scared." Jack said. Elsa turned her back. "How can you say that!?" She said looking at him angrily. "It's. True. They didn't want anyone to see your powers, the didn't want anyone to see." Jack said Elsa covering her ears trying to ignore his words. "No, they loved me! And they tried to help me keep control of it!" Elsa said her room starting to get covered in more ice. "No Elsa... they were trying to hide it not control it cause they were afraid of it. You are afraid of it now fear is what is gonna take you over..." Jack said serious. "Listen Elsa-" "NO! YOU LISTEN JACK! How can you say such things!? They tried to help me! I had to conceal it!" Elsa yelled her room getting covered in so much ice. "ELSA! If you keep concealing it, it will only get stronger!YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS!" Jack raised his voice angrily. "WHAT MAKES YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME SO!?" Elsa yelled angrily. "I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU ELSA!" Jack yelled. "Please..." Jack said Elsa stopping him from saying anything "I don't want to speak to you EVER AGAIN!" Elsa said as the ice covered her window. Jack tried to talk but Elsa couldn't hear him. "Elsa!?ELSA!UNFREEZE THE WINDOW!" Jack yelled but Elsa couldn't hear. "J-Jack!?" Elsa asked Jack banging on the window but ice covered it from the outside as well. Elsa sat against her door tears coming from her eyes. "What have I done...?" Elsa slowly cried as Anna knocked.

A few weeks passed but to Elsa it felt like years. She hadn't talk to Jack for so long. She tried to open the window, it wouldn't budge. Elsa kept trying but it wouldn't. A few time she saw Jack but they couldn't talk to eachother. It felt like an eternity without Jack. Soon Elsa became queen, her powers went out of control, Hans tried to kill her, and other things to but after there fight Elsa never really saw Jack again. After a long day of being a queen Elsa sat in her room about to go to sleep when she heard a knock on her window. Elsa ignored it thinking it was the wind until she heard a voice call out saying "Elsa?" Elsa turned around to see someone in the window. It was a man with white hair, and a blue hoody but, he wasn't just anybody he was Jack. Jack Frost.


	5. Chapter 4: Old friends

Elsa saw the window as she opened it. "Jack..." Elsa had so many emotions she had no idea what to tell Jack. Well first she should tell him that she's sorry but she didn't know where to start. "I heard what happened... sorry I wasn't there for you." Jack said. Elsa looked surprised "No Jack! It's not your fault and even if you could help me back then I was just... pushing everyone away." Elsa said honestly having tears in her eyes smiling. "Hey, a queen shouldn't cry should they?" Jack asked sarcastically as Elsa wiped her tears smiling and chuckling which, Jack did as well. "So, how are you Elsa?" Jack asked, Elsa could have sworn she might have seen a little sparkle in his eyes. "I'm.. good. Great actually, I figured out how to control my powers and now life is pretty much easy." Elsa answered. "Thats great to hear! You've seem like you've been without me..." Jack said looking a little sad. "What? Jack i've missed you! What are you talking about?" Elsa asked worried as if he felt he was unneeded. "No. It's nothing just... it's my fault that we never talked again for awhile and I just... well i've kinda missed you a lot..." Jack said making Elsa feel more worried. "Oh Jack it's my fault... i'm the one who froze the window after all." Elsa laughed a bit Jack smiling also chuckling. "Yeah I guess your right." Jack said. They talked for awhile and soon Elsa got so tired she nearly fell asleep while talking. As Elsa fell asleep Jack entered the open window of the room to put her into bed. As he tucked her to bed he kissed her forehead and left her room with the wind closing the window.

Elsa woke up as she saw the window was closed. "It was...just a dream..?" Elsa sighed as she saw the window and saw writing that said "Night Elsa :)" Elsa looked astonished as she saw the writing and thought to herself (_It wasn't a dream)_ Elsa walked out of the room to the dinning room to see a table filled with breakfast foods such as bacon, eggs, ham, bagels, and other things. "Whoa!What is this?" Elsa asked as Anna walked in. "Surprise! I did all of this! Well the cooks helped but i'm the one who set this stuff and! Well i'm sure you get what I mean!" Anna said as she smiled pulling up a chair for Elsa. I thought we could have a nice breakfast. Now, take a seat madam" Elsa laughed as Anna sounded like a waitress and sat spent the morning talking and eating breakfast. Soon,they finished and Elsa went back to her duties as a queen. While she was she saw snow starting to fall. (_Snowflakes? In fall?)_ Elsa thought as she saw a hand dropping the snow flakes as a head popped out from above. "It's gonna snow soon. Wanna help me fill this place with snow?" Jack asked. Elsa smiled with a sigh and said "Well I have nothing better to do right now so..." Elsa walked outside and started putting snow everywhere. Jack laughed and said "Better than waiting isn't it?" As he made a path of ice that made a few subjects slip and Elsa laughed. They made snow and ice everywhere. Everyone cheered as snow came. Soon most of the land was covered in snow and ice. Jack and Elsa laughed as they filled the land with snow and ice. "Your highness!" A guard called. "Jack can people see you?" Elsa asked. "Well yeah, but not unless I don't let them see me like right now." "hmm..." Elsa said. "Alright." She walked to the guard. "What is it?" Elsa asked. "There's somebody here who uh, wants to see you." The guard said a little bit scared. Elsa started walking to the throne room. Jack followed Elsa and stopped her grabbing her shoulder saying "Wait Elsa, maybe I should come with you?I got a bad feeling..." Elsa hesitated and said "Please, Jack i'll be fine." She held his hands "you don't need to worry." She said smiling as he sighed and said "Alright."

Elsa walked into the throne room looking around to see nobody. As soon as she was about to leave the window closed leaving the throne room dark the door slammed shut and Elsa stepped back getting her magic out. As she carefully scanned the room she saw something dark traveling in it. At the right moment she blasted it,but it traveled fast she kept blasting until she didn't see it anymore. Soon the room some of the room was covered in ice. Elsa looked around turning, left, right, up, and down. Soon something appeared behind her and said "Hello your majesty..." Elsa turned around eyes wide. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you..." Said the dark figure that looked like a shadow. He looked like something from your nightmares. He looked like the boogeyman and that's exactly who is was.


End file.
